demon_lord_retryfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Game
Infinity Game was an online game created by Akira Oono that remained active for 15 years before the end of the server contract. The Beginning of Everything 15 years before the events of the main story, Akira and two other friends created the base game, in which Akira used his true name for the main character. Akira was overwhelmed by the results of the game and decided to create a new one that would be even more advanced and popular with much more violence. This game was named Infinity Game. Game Story A world where the Grand Empire exists. In this world, a number of people have awakened to new powers. They are skills -special powers. A world where the Grand Empire exists. In this world, everything is made into numbers. A world where the Grand Empire exists. A world that is not ‘here’. —A wrong future. The Empire, that began their invasion to the whole world, continued their powerful advance, and the result was that they were able to get in their hands around 60% of the world. That’s because their technology was at a whole other level. Also because there were many ‘power users’ who had awakened to their new powers. Overwhelming technology and power users —those two wheels had driven the Empire mad and pushed them. As a result, the most cruelest, worst, and extravagant nation in the world was created; the Grand Empire. However, the Grand Empire’s attack stopped after obtaining 60% of the world. Their territory had become way too big. Of course, the countries that had become vassal states were not going to stay silent, and terrorism and coup d’etats were running rampant. And then, with many clashes for interest on the inside, the divisions got more pronounced, and the Grand Empire, like a whale pulled onto land, couldn’t handle its own big body and was unable to move. If you look down, you would see a hell where there would be terrorism happening like an everyday thing; if you look up, you would see repeated gatherings of foolish high officials thirsty for a bigger slice. At that time… A single man had presented a ‘proposal’ to the higher ups of the Grand Empire. A really amusing game. A really happy game. It would bring smiles to the ‘Divine People’ of the Grand Empire, and would bring salvation to the ‘People’ of the vassal states. The Grand Empire that likes extravagance, instead of ‘brutish’ oppression and slaughter…would use this ‘game’ to bring down an iron hammer on the vassal states that have lost their heads, and shape up their plans to tighten the inside. That’s right, the participants of this game are not only the civilians, but also the higher ups that have messed up, and even high officials that have lost their standings. The winners of yesterday might be send first in line to the game if they mess up. It was a hellish picture where there was no mercy for the ones up or down. It is said that the name of the man who drew this plan and presented it was Kunai Hakuto. Later, he would be called the Demon Lord of the Grand Empire. Production Akira produced the game in a single week, although the graphics in the game were outsourced, to fund the production of the game Akira sold a farm she had inherited. The first month of the game was marked by a lot of bugs, and the difficulty of staying on one server, to solve the problem he moved to a US server. The game's new mechanics drew many of the players from its first project, although many resented it for having made a late warning. The creation of the game also meant the absolute break between Arika and XXX, although Akira hoped XXX would play Infinity Game, XXX never created an account. Game mechanics The game has many defense combat mechanism. The classes to choose from are varied, and there is no defined class system or mechanics that prevent a player from using certain equipment of other classes. Game Arena Features * -A Game lasts one week. Monday through Sunday. ** The Game starts on a Monday and ends on the next Sunday. Then a new arena starts on Monday again. ** Clean reset. When a new arena starts and the game is reset, all game progress cannot be saved, old players have no advantage over new ones because they have higher levels, their only advantage and experience in the game. * -Linked with real-world time, the fight will take place 24/7, all the time. * -People with school and work have to hide well or stay in their Base. They can automaticall retaliate against attacks, and run away if they can. * -The characters will use Stamina as they move, so if they don’t get a lot of sleep, the characters will be out of Stamina and won’t be able to move. The advantage of not having school or work has little effect on game. * -Last player standing on the last day is crowned victor. * -Alliances are allowed, but only one may survive in the end. * -Implement survival gameplay like fishing, material collecting and base-building, hunting and gathering, sewing, etc. so even players who aren’t good at combat can enjoy the Game. * -As a bonus stage, the players can rebel against the Empire. Here, the players will work together. Players stop killing each other to work together. * -The difficulty of the bonus stage, Nightless Castle, is set to Inferno. * -When the Nightless Castle falls, the MMO will discontinue 'Weapons and equipment': The equipment is classified as grade Lower, Mid, High, Rare. Equipment can be created by collecting materials on the map or using SP (Skill Points). *Lower grade item: Soap and bath towel: A soap is a trash weapon of the throwing type, and the bath towel is an armor for the body, but it gives +1 which is an item that no one would turn an eye to. *Mid grade item: The buddha statues are pretty strong, with being a +18 blunt attribute weapon. *High grade item: RPG-7 and RPG-29. A rocket launcher and a lethal weapon and AOE effect. *Rare grade item: ? 'SP or Skill Points': In the game, they are points that decrease and increase with things like battle, counterattacks, and items. By using these points, you can learn powerful skills, strengthen your defense; on the other hand, you can also steal them from your opponent and weaken them. Items created using SP, and amounts of SP consumed. *Lower grade item creation – 5p *Mid grade item creation – 10p *High grade item creation – 20p *Rare grade item creation – 50p Other Uses: *launch a powerful attack – ? *Summon a Helper (NPC) – 1000p Base: A base and a place where a player and his teammates can rest, change equipment and recover, or just spend their time doing exactly nothing. For players who had school or work was an indispensable item. 'Equipment store': A store where players can buy equipment without spending SP. 'Game Locations': *Grand Empire **Nightless City ***Nightless Castle Real games similar to Infinity Game. Infinity Game is very similar to Grand Theft Auto, weapons, equipment and various functions of the Infinity Game are similar to GTA. The Base also exist in GTA, but are used to save game progress and store weapons and vehicles. Trivia * Although Akira Oono takes full credit for the game's creation, he wasn't the only one to participate in it. * Infinity Game was created over the corpse of The Far East City of Chaos, the first game Akira Oono created. Category:Infinity Game Category:Games Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Articles